


she looks so perfect

by robs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Kise Ryouta, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fanfic incentrate su fem!Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she looks so perfect

Se dovesse scegliere una cosa che la irrita più delle altre, sarebbe il non essere presa sul serio da altri giocatori di basket; certo, è una ragazza, e certo, è una modella, e certo, non è la persona più brillante del mondo, ma essere presa sottogamba per questi stupidi motivi non le piace per niente. E non capita solo in ambito sportivo, oltretutto, tanto per renderla ancora più insofferente a riguardo.

L'unica cosa che trova incredibilmente piacevole, quando incontra persone che la pensano così, è l'espressione sconvolta che si dipinge sui loro volti quando sbatte loro in faccia la verità senza un briciolo di pietà né senso di colpa; è sempre bello vederli cadere letteralmente ai suoi piedi quando copia la tecniashi, o lasciarli senza parole quando si appropria dello stile di Aomine, o quando mescola le capacità di tutti creando il suo stile, quello personale che ha mostrato per la prima volta durante la sua ultima Winter Cup con la Kaijou.

Perfino i suoi vecchi compagni della Teiko ne sono stati sorpresi, e non si è mai sentita così fiera di sé come in quel momento.

 

Aomine sghignazza al suo fianco, adesso, nel sentire il tono di scherno che uno degli studenti americani che hanno deciso di frequentare la loro università sta usando per parlarle e ridicolizzarla, e soprattutto nel vedere l'irritazione che sta causando.

"Aominecchi, puoi tenermi la borsa?" gli chiede l'amica, passandogliela senza aspettare una risposta, e il ragazzo se la mette in spalla senza protestare, incrociando le braccia sul petto e pronto a godersi lo spettacolo; Kise si lega i capelli in una coda disordinata, rimboccandosi poi le maniche della camicia.

"Certamente, _zuccherino_ ," ribatte un attimo più tardi, scimmiottando le parole dell'altro ragazzo, e la modella sbuffa una risata mentre fronteggia il suo sfidante; è un ragazzone che potrebbe competere con il senpai che Akashi aveva quando frequentava la Rakuzan in fatto di muscoli, e ha il suo stesso sorrisetto di sfida in faccia. Nebuya non le è mai stato particolarmente simpatico, con quei suoi modi rozzi e volgari, ma la persona che ha davanti in questo momento glielo farebbe trovare perfino piacevole; non è comunque difficile rubargli la palla e segnare il primo punto, visto il suo modo di palleggiare, pieno di scherno come lo era la sua voce.

"Oh, non sono più la tua principessa?" chiede, con un broncio giocoso sul volto, ma c'è quella scintilla feroce nei suoi occhi che Aomine ha sempre trovato incredibilmente sexy, e il suo sguardo è così affilato che potrebbe competere con quello della versione psicopatica di Akashi.

Il ragazzo che l'ha sfidata sta quasi ringhiando quando qualche attimo dopo Kise copia proprio il loro vecchio capitano e lo fa cadere in ginocchio davanti a lei, l'espressione furiosa di qualcuno che rifiuta di essere completamente umiliato da qualcuno come la modella, e Aomine ricomincia a sghignazzare nel vederlo perdere la calma come un perfetto idiota e iniziare a fare un imperdonabile errore dopo l'altro; non che possa biasimarlo, chiunque lo farebbe in una situazione del genere, dopo essere stato sicuro di avere la vittoria in pugno, ma è stato lui a lanciare la sfida per la sua convinzione di essere meglio della sua amica, e di certo non è dispiaciuto nel vederlo schiacciato come un moscerino. Gli fa quasi pena.

"Siamo sei a zero," commenta Kise dopo aver segnato ancora una volta con uno dei tiri ridicoli dell'ex asso della Teiko, e la faccia del ragazzo è rossa di rabbia quando fa un passo verso di lei con aria minacciosa; Aomine lo guarda con aria disgustata mentre allunga una mano verso la modella, ma non fa nulla più che lanciare un'occhiataccia raggelante ai compagni del tipo, senza intervenire. È pronto a farlo se quei due decidessero di mettersi in mezzo, ma Kise si è dimostrata più di una volta in grado di gestire da sola situazioni di questo genere o perfino peggiori; è disturbante pensarci, ma nel suo ambiente di lavoro non è raro che le modelle vengano prese di mira da persone convinte di poterle molestare, l'ha perfino visto una manciata di volte con i suoi stessi occhi.

 

Esattamente tre minuti più tardi, dopo essersi lasciati indietro due ragazzi intenti a aiutare un terzo a rialzarsi dopo qualche colpo ben piazzato da parte di Kise, Aomine getta un braccio sulle spalle dell'amica continuando a ridacchiare.

"Ti ho mai detto che sei incredibilmente sexy quando distruggi in questo modo persone due volte più grosse di te?" dice, divertito, e Kise sghignazza dandogli una leggera gomitata sulle costole.

"Ogni singola volta che mi vedi farlo," ribatte, sbattendo le ciglia con aria civettuola dopo aver alzato il viso per guardarlo, e il ragazzo le tira una ciocca di capelli con la familiarità di due persone che si conoscono da quasi dieci anni. "Ehi, mi fai male!" si lamenta lei di riflesso, ridacchiando nel vederlo roteare gli occhi come ogni volta.

È irritante da morire non essere presa sul serio dalle persone, ma umiliarle per il loro errore è sempre piacevole; la vendetta dopotutto ha davvero un sapore incredibilmente dolce.


End file.
